Playing with Fire
by xSyntheticSensation
Summary: "Daddy, I'm not gonna tell you that I'm sorry, but there ain't nothin' you can do to change my mind. I'm not here to know the things I cannot do. Playing with fire, you know you're gonna hurt somebody tonight. And you're out on the wire, you know we're playing with fire..." Dramione One-Shot. Post-War AU: Draco and Hermione go to University. A fluffy, lime-y read.


He knew all things unexpected tended to happen on Halloween, but the last thing he was anticipating when he walked into the party was seeing _her_.

Draco Malfoy was now in his third year at a wizarding university just outside of Bristol, and he had seen his fair share of "crazy college parties" – even partaken in events that could've been captured in a _Girls Gone Wild_ movie.

But this… This was the last thing he ever expected to see.

Hermione Granger, know-it-all bookworm, at a college party? And what's more, dressed up like any other normal university slut on Halloween?

He had to admit, seeing her across the room dancing next to her friend did spark his interest, particularly in a region below the hips. She was dressed in a deliciously slutty Muggle police uniform, with a zip-up top revealing the perfect amount of creamy breasts that were pushed together with a lace-lined bra (when did Granger develop such nice breasts?) and a short, pleated skirt that showed ample amounts of her toned, golden legs that made him thoroughly enjoy walking behind her during spring term when she frequented skirts. The ensemble was completed with black patent leather pumps – probably around four or five inches: in short, any college man's dream, straight out of a poorly written porno.

Draco watched her, hips swaying seductively to the beat of the music, her golden curls falling at her shoulders as she giggled alongside her friend.

_This has to be a dream._

True enough, his thoughts had shamefully betrayed him on occasion during his evening wanks as she was sometimes the center of his fantasies. Ever since the Yule Ball, his thoughts on Hermione Granger, along with nearly every other male in the school, had changed completely. No longer was she the bossy, know-it-all Mudblood with a painfully frizzy mound of dead animal on top of her head, but a desirable young woman. He never would forget the way she looked that night and how he had watched her dancing from afar, just as he was doing now. His cock twitched at the thought.

The song melted into the next, a slower but melodic beat filling the room. Sipping his drink, Draco watched as the object of his gaze slowed her moves and began rolling her hips along with the rhythm. He felt himself growing harder as images of a naked Granger filled his head, rolling her hips in just that same fashion while his cock pumped in and out of her glistening, silken slit…

Whether it was the Malfoy need to at least attempt to make this fantasy a reality, or maybe just the liquor, he finally plucked up the courage to approach her. He came up behind her and placed his hand gently on her hips, pressing his pelvis against her, hoping that his erection would not turn her away. But, as he wished, she pressed her arse against him, grinding into him in rhythm with the music, resting her palms on top of his hands.

"You're absolutely mesmerizing. I could watch you dance like that all night," he said in her ear, his hands pressing her hips further against him. She swayed her hips back and forth in response.

She leaned her head against his chest behind her and he thanked Salazar as he was able to get a look down her shirt, her creamy tits pressed together so tight in that top. His cock got unimaginably harder.

As the music continued, he felt his hands making their way further down her body, to the hem of her skirt, where he brushed his fingertips against her thighs, sending what he hoped to be waves of pleasure through her body. She continued to grind her arse further against his erection, so he took that as a good sign.

Suddenly, she turned to him and said, "I'm glad you approve, Malfoy."

He froze. He was not expecting her to know who he was, nor look at him without threatening to hex him six ways to Sunday for touching her in such inappropriate ways. And he definitely wasn't expecting what she said next.

"Come with me."

Taking his hand in hers, she wove her way through the crowd of drunken students, making her way to the stairs.

_This cannot be happening._

She turned the corner, and before he could say anything, she had turned on him and pressed him against the wall, leaning in close to his face so he could feel her breath on his lips.

"I saw you watching me," she whispered, her smokey eyes trailing from his lips along his face.

He swallowed, unable to find the words to say, just trying to focus on staying in consciousness as his cock throbbed with a burning ache.

"And I have to admit…" she continued, licking at his jaw, "…it really turned me on."

_Fuck. Me._

She turned again and slowly, seductively, made her way up the stairs, one by one, and he tried not to groan as he watched with each step as her skirt fluttered around her arse.

Finally, she approached a door and opened it, and when she did, she surprised him even more.

Climbing on the bed, she kneeled on her hands and knees, spreading her legs as she looked over her shoulder at him and said, "Come fuck me, Malfoy, or I'll have to cuff you."

That night, he learned never to be surprised at college parties.


End file.
